Change In Vacation
by Creme Odair
Summary: Katniss and her friends Glimmer, Cashmere, Annie, Madge, Clove and Rue are all on a vacaction at a beautiful resort in Hawaii. But what happens when there is a volcano and she is stuck? Will someone save her? Will they be stuck there forever? Slightly OOC. Sorry if you hate me but Rue is gonna be taken by the volcano with Thresh :
1. Vacation here we come

**Hey. This story is about Katniss and her friends going on vacation to a beautiful resort in Hawaii. What happens when a volcano erupts? Will they be stuck there forever?**

**Cato and Katniss are gonna take some time to get together.**

**Pairings- Catoniss, Gadge, Rue/Thresh, Annie/Finnick**

**I need pairings for:**

**Clove,Peeta,Marvel,Glimmer. :)**

**Gloss and Cashmere are bros and sis. :)**

**Vote in my page! **

**Disclaimer-I don't anything but my dignity**

**Setting- FUTURE but with states and no hunger games :)**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"**Congradulations Class Of 2732**!" At that moment we all take off our caps and throw them into the air. Us girls embrace each other and run outside.

I'm so excited! All of us, Madge, Rue, Annie, Glimmer, Clove, Cashmere, ugh Gloss, and me are going to a resort in Hawaii! Its supposed to be very beautiful.

After we grab our luggages we head to the airport. We show the people our passports and tickets so they will let us through the gate. We are very late! The plane starts its engine at 11:45am and departures at 12:00am. Its 11:44!

_We made it. _We take our seats. I sit between Clove and Annie. Clove sits at the edge and Annie sits near the window. I'm wearing a strapless floral top with ruffles and white skinny jeans with green bailey button uggs adorning my feet. Not the best idea to wear boots to Hawaii now that I think about it...Later I start to drift off to sleep and then woken by Annie.

"We're almost there!" Annie exclaims excitedly. I glance out the window and see that we are almost near ground, and then I see it. Wow.

They were right. The resort is so beautiful! Clear turquoise beaches, complimented by shiny golden sand. Tall palm trees with coconuts hanging. Gorgeous clear blue skys, and the sun bright and hot. _What a perfect__ day._

When we land there is a low ding. We grab our luggages and exit the airplane, and then the airport.

"Now we have to sign into our hotel and then...we hit the beach!" Gloss hollers. We all cheer.

After we check into the resort, we run into our rooms and change into our swimwear and grab our sunglasses. After we all change we run to the water.

_SLASH!_

We're all in the water now except for Gloss who is tanning... We have fun by pulling each other down into the water by thier legs and jumping on their backs when they don't see and making them fall forward. Glimmer is afraid of fish so I pull one out and throw it at her face. She shrieks and runs around the beach trying to get it off of her. What she doesn't is that when I threw it at her, it fell back into the water.

_Typical Glimmer..._

Later when we are all walking back to our hotel, Annie drops her sunglasses. While she was bending down to get it, a boy with green eyes got it for her instead. Annie blushes_. _

_Typical Shy Annie... _

"These must be yours." Green Eyes says with a smile

"Th-Thank You. I'm Annie." The blushing Annie continues to blush and stammers.

"Odair. Finnick Odair." There are 5 other boys behind him

"And these are my friends Peeta," He points to a medium height boy with shaggy blonde hair and light blue eyes

"Marvel," A boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. He's tall but not muscular

"Gale," A guy who looks like me with brown hair and grey eyes. He's tall and well built but not as well at the next two guys

"Thresh," Thresh is similar to Rue , same skin and eyes but bigger in muscles and height.

"and Cato." He has spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. Tall and muscular. He's giving me a quizzical look because I'm staring at him for too long.

"We were wondering if you guys wanna go with us on the Twister?" Finnick points to a roller coaster ride with a lot of twists, steep falls and loops.

All the girls say yes. I just nod.

There's something about Cato that creates a weird feeling in my chest. I hope it stops. Yeah Cato is handsome with his blonde hair and blue eyes, but I don't want to get involved with him. Out of the corner of my eye I see him staring at me top to bottom like meat. I twist around and glare at him. He just shrugs.

I hope I never have to see him again after this.

* * *

**Yeah Yeah. My writing is suckish. Don't rub it in. ;P**

**I have a plan for this story. :)**

**Rememeber vote for pairings! **


	2. Run

**So like I said..this thing doesn't have grammar checks! I'm sorry if I spell a few words wrong. I'm writing really fast. I'll try to fix my mistakes (:**

**Katniss and Cato are not gonna like each other in the beginning. **

**The volcano starts in this chapter...maybe.**

**Disclaimer-Cause I don't own HG c;**

**Chapter 2-Help**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Finally! This stupid ride is over! I feel light headed because I didn't eat anything since before we went on the airplane. Next thing you know, I lose my balance and-

My eyes flutter open. I'm in our hotel room. How'd I get here?

"Hey."

My head snaps to the side to find Cato sitting there.

"Hi. How did I get here?" I ask really wanting to know.

"You fainted after the ride but I caught you before you fell and carried you back to your room." I scowl at him. I am capable of handling myself.

"I don't need help from you! I hardly know you! Why didn't you make Gloss do it. At least I knew him!" I'm starting to raise my voice at him.

"Can't a person just be nice?" He snaps at me

"You can go now, I _don't_ need your help." I emphasize the don't

"Whatever I have been dying to get out of here by your friend Clove threatened to stab me with her knife." After he says that he slams the door shut.

I drop my head back on my pillow. I hear my stomach grumbling and growling so I decide to head out and get some food. The refrigerator has nothing but wine so I'll just have to order room service.

I order some creamy stew I think is lamb stew and a ice cold sundae for dessert. Just some simple food.

After I finish eating I go outside to find my friends. I can't find them so I take out my iphone and text Clove.

_**Katniss: Hey where are you guys? :0**_

_**Clove: Hey you woke up. (: At the ice-cream parlor**_

_**Katniss: Yep . Meet you there k?**_

_**Clove: Will do.**_

I change into a aquamarine tank top and denim shorts, slip on my sandals and make my way outside to the ice-cream parlor. I spot Glim and Cash so I sprint over to them.

"Oh hey Katniss!" They greet in unison

"You want some ice-cream?" Glimmer asks. They're both holding strawberry ice-cream cones.

"Nah. Just had a sun-" I stop talking when I hear someone scream. The person is, Madge, always overreacting...

"My Ice-Cream!" Yep, I was right. Her double scoop chocolate ice-cream is on the floor, melting as we speak.

"It's okay Madge! You can just get another one." I try to calm her down

"I didn't enough money for another one!" She screeches

"We can share mine." Madge cocks her head to the side to look at Gale.

"Are you sure?" she questions

"Yeah sure I wouldn't mind sharing it with you. As long as you don't have cooties." Gale winks and Madge giggles.

I try to look another way but see Clove and Rue flirting with Peeta and Thresh.

Ugh why is everyone getting along but me and Cato?

* * *

Suddenly, the ground starts shaking. No one took it seriously and went back to eating and flirting.

The next time the ground shakes I almost trip but I fall on Cato's chest.

I recover quickly and remove myself from his chest.

While straightening my clothes I see smoke coming out of a mountain?

Oh No. And why aren't the mockingjays singing?_** (A/N: Yeah I just had it put that) **_ I nudge clove and point to the smoke. I terrified look is now adorned on her face.

We yell in unison "VOLCANO!"

Loud sirens start to boom the island. Everyone is running for their lives tripping over each other and doesn't care who dies as long as it's not themselves.

While running, me and Rue trip on a pile of rocks and I sprain my ankle.

The lava is almost getting close too us.

"HELP!" "HELP PLEASE?" Me and Rue shout at the top of our lungs..

* * *

**Is this the end for Katniss and Rue?**

** Or will someone save them?**

**Okay that's not really a cliffy. D:**

**Review! ;)**

**-Icelin**


	3. Superheroes

**Chapter three!**

**Who's gonna save them huh?**

**You all though Cato. Is it really? Maybe.**

**Disclaimer-THERE IS NOT AN ERUPTING VOLCANO IN HAWAII RIGHT NOW! lololol (;**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

_This is it_ , I think._ This is how it all ends._

Just when I thought I was about to die, I am lifted off of the ground and onto someone's shoulders. I see the same thing is happening to Rue.

The only reason I am not pounding on this person's back and demanding them to let me go is because I have a sprained ankle and could probably have a limp.

The wind flys through my hair as we a run through a jungle. Huh. I never saw this part of Hawaii before.

Am I really that oblivious? It's like next to our hotel.

Finally we enter a cave and the two men reveal themselves.

Finnick and Thresh?

"Hey are you guys okay? You were lucky we heard you screaming for help and as the awesome superheroes we are, we came to rescue the damsels in distress." Finnick says with a proud look on his face.

Suddenly Rue jumps on Thresh, puts her hands around his neck, envelopes him in a bear hug and starts thanking him nonstop.

Thresh chuckles "No worries Rue."

"What should we do now?" We are in a cave in a jungle, while there is a volcano currently erupting and other people trying to escape.

"Well, the lava won't reach the jungle so we should go searching the jungle if there are any people wondering around here and fnd some food maybe." Finnick answers

We do as he says and start walking around the jungle and come face to face with Marvel and Cato.

"Guys! Where are the others?" Thresh asks. He's really worried for his friends

"We kinda ditched them to survive." Marvel says while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You what!" Finnick starts scolding Marvel while me and Cato stare at each other.

"We were running away from the volcano with them but lost them because we went on different pathes. " Cato says while still looking at me

Great, I'm stuck with him until we find a way to get away from this island.

* * *

**Ha! It wasn't Cato who played savior! **

**Sorry it was short.**

**(: Review**

**-Icelin**


	4. Safe and Sound

**WARNING- Very Sad Chapter. :(**

* * *

**Cato POV**

Me,Marvel,Thresh,Marvel and the two girls Katniss and Rue are searching out the jungle for food.

I am walking right behind Katniss who is behind Finnick, the one leading. I hope we find some food. I am so damn hungry.

Finally I spot a bush of black berrys.

"Hey guys! I found some berrys!" I tell the others.

Katniss looks closely at the berry's and her eyes narrow.

When I am about to put them in my mouth, she says "Poision Berrys. Nightlock as we called them."

My eyes widen and throw them to the trees.

"God damn it! I need some food!" I yell to the sky. "You don't get this by starving." I smirk and flex my muscles. Katniss snorts but I can see a light shade of pink on her cheeks. The other guys saw it to because they are currently snickering. Rue just giggles at Katniss's reaction.

All of a sudden a shock of lightening flashes in the sky. Then the volcano starts to rumble. Ugh what now!

Out of the corner of my eyes I see a star? Bird? HOT ROCKS! It's heading towards us so I push Katniss to the ground me on top of her just in time

I hear Thresh let out a yell. " RUE! "

His knees buckle and and he falls in front of Rue. Instead of the giant rock the size of a dining chair hitting Katniss, it hit poor Rue.

Thresh takes a hold of her hand and sobs into her chest. Did he have a thing for Rue without me noticing? I can't believed I missed it.

"Thresh." She whispers, her voice raspy.

"Oh Rue! This is all my fault! I could have saved you by pushing you out of the way!" He yells, balming himself for something that was not at all his fault.

She shakes her head with all the strenght she has left.

"Katniss." She says

"Yes Rue?" Katniss replys, her voicing cracking. She is currently silently crying. I try to comfort her by rubbing her back.

"Sing. For. Me." Katniss nods. Sing for her?

Anyways, Katniss kneels in front of Rue and takes the hand that is not in Thresh's hold and starts singing and all the birds fall silent.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]

Me and all the other boys have their mouthss in the shape of an 'o'

That was beautiful. She sung like and angel...The mockingjays I think they are, begin to repeat the song.

I have tears streaming down my face. Wha-What? Cato Caloway does not fucking cry! I furiously wipe away my tears.

Rue smiles happily even though her life is about to end.

"Beautiful."

Katniss smiles sadly through her tears.

Rue starts to slowly close her eyes. The last thing she says is "Survive. For me." It's barely a whisper but we all heard it. Finally her eyes are fully shut and Thresh places a kiss on her forehead.

Katniss stands up and does something I have never seen before. She kisses 3 fingers. Pinky and thumb connected and then she points them to Rue.

"It means saying goodbye to someone you care about." Katniss murmurs and a tear trickles down her cheek.

What else does this island have in store for us?

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY ;'(**

**I feel ashamed.**

**At least Katniss sung. ;)**

**Whose point of view next?**

**Clove, Peeta, Finnick, anyone?**

**Review**

**-I. Odair (:**


	5. The truth comes out

**This is going to be in Clove's point of view.**

**Disclaimer-Means I don't own any book characters :D**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

**Clove POV**

We have escaped just in time. But bad news is, we have lost Finnick, Thresh, Rue, Katniss, Marvel, Cato, Cashmere, Gale and Annie. I hope they survived and are hiding some where safe right now.

Even though I didn't die, I was still injured though. Got my foot burnt by lava so now I walk with a limp. But I didn't exactly have to walk because Peeta offered to carry me bridal style. Next to us are Madge and Glimmer, the ones who we did not lose.

We're walking through a jungle far, far, away from the volcano and searching for shelter right now.

I look up and see Peeta staring intensely at me. I like Peeta. He is so sweet and handsome. Blonde hair and gorgeous cerulean eyes. Also you can't miss that chisled jaw of his. I sigh. I wish he felt the same way. I have never felt this way about a boy before. They all feared me at school because I carry around knives.

After an hour of searching we give up and weave a pretty decent hut.

Later, I go hunting for food. I limp not far and find a medium squirrel and take out my pocket knife. With a flick of a wrist, it's dead. When I go to retrieve it, I trip on a branch and a cry out in pain from my foot.

I hear heavy footsteps heading towards me. I close my eyes and wait for someone to find me because I can't walk.

"Oh my gosh Clove are you alright?" Peeta.

"Yeah I just tripped." He picks me up and I remember the squirrel

"Oh and I got a squirrel over there. I don't really know what squirrels taste like though, but it's better than nothing." I tell him and he goes to pick it up.

After we get back to our campsite, Peeta immediately treats to my foot.

"There's nothing I can do but wet it in water to decrease the throbbing. Is that okay Clove?" I nod. See? He's so sweet to me.

"Hey Clove. We finished cooking the squirrel and it's not so bad. Try it." Glimmer gives it to Madge who hands it to me.

"Mmm not bad."

When finished with my food, I throw the bones into a bush. Glimmer comes to me and tells me "Looks like it's time for dessert for you." She winks at me and goes to join Madge under the hut. What's that suppose to mean?

Suddenly Peeta joins me and leans back on the tree trunk.

"So how's your foot?" He asks

"Fine. Thanks for helping me." I murmur

"Anytime." He grins at me

"So, why aren't you sleeping?"

"Thought I get to know you since we might be stuck on this island for who knows how long."

I smile slightly "Did you get to know Glim or Madge yet?"

"Not interested and nothing that I need to know from them." I laugh

"Okay. So what do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Maybe about your family and siblings."

"Well, I have one little brother named Lee. He has a very short temper and very nice once you get to know him, and my parents are well, you know, normal." I look at Peeta and catch him staring at me again. "Your turn."

"I have two brothers, all older than me named Rye and Brian. And, I have my abusive mother." He looks at the ground

"You let her do that to you?" My mother may get real angry at me sometimes but she never abuses me!

"Nah not since I threatened to snitch on her to all the customers. We own a bakery ya know. " He grins.

"My turn to ask questions." He pauses for a second "Why do you carry around knives?"

I sigh. I knew he would ask me that.

"They're shiny and, cool." I lie

"Your a worst actress than your friend Katniss you know that?"

I groan. "Fine. The truth is," Should I tell him? Yes I will be honest with Peeta. "I carry around knives because I used to date this guy Daniel. He was all sweet and kind at first, but then, he started to beat me."

Peeta's eyes turn wide. I continue,

"I never got the courage to break up with him, so one day, he ripped my clothes off and raped me. I was so defenseless. I couldn't do anything, until I saw a knife on the bedside table. I snatched it and slit his throat. I'm a monster. From that day on I carry knives wherever I go." Tears well up in my eyes and one slips down my cheek.

Peeta wipes the tear off with his thumb "Hey, hey, you're not a monster. I think you did the right thing. If you didn't do that, then that guy would just go around and rape other girls and that's not right. You are an awesome girl and that guy do NOT deserve you."

I sniff. "Thank you Peeta." He smiles sadly at me.

"On to basic topics, what's your favorite color?" I ask trying to change the subject and wipe away my stray tears.

"Pink." I raise my eyebrows. "Just Kidding! It's Orange. Like the sunset."

I close my eyes. "Wow. Mines is silver. Like my knives."

"Your an intresting girl" He tells me.

I smile brightly. "And your an intresting boy, for a baker. " I joke and bump my shoulder into his playfully and he bumps me back.

"Do you think we'll ever see our family and friends again?" My smile falters a little.

"Our friends must still be on this island and there should be some rescue teams coming to find us. Either that or we wait until that volcano stops and then the airplanes can come in and out. We will make it out of here."

Suddenly someone covers my eyes and I scream.

"Geez Clove! We were just playing around. It's Glimmer!"

I glare at her and Madge who is behind Peeta.

"I thought you guys were sleeping." Peeta says confused.

"Nah we are just great actresses and were listening to your conversation the whole time, and we finally know why you carry around knives!" Madge smiles mischieviously.

"Snoops." I mutter

"You guys are soooooooo boring. Just kiss and get it over already. We should find other people tomorrow. " Glimmer gabs. Peeta blushes and I laugh at that.

"Can I tell you guys something?" Peeta asks. We all nod.

"Well there's this one girl, I've had a crush on her since I met her, but I don't think she likes me back the same way." Peeta blushes a deeper scarlet this time. I feel a pang in my chest. Does he mean me? Or course it's not me. He only thinks of me as a friend. I start feeling hatred toward the girl he likes.

"Oh my god! Who is it!" Typical Glimmer. The gossip girl.

Peeta answers "She's here with me." ME! But then Peeta glances at Glimmer, who gasps.

My breathing quickens.

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

GLIMMER?

* * *

**Oh no Clove! Is it really Glimmer who Peeta likes? Or was Peeta just looking at Glimmer when he was saying that. And yes silver is Clove's favorite color. It's the shiny color of her knives. (:**

**I did not want to make Glimmer the snobby girl in this story. I see Glimmer as more of the cherry funny good friend in a world without the HG. (;**

**Who's POV next? Cato? Katniss? Or maybe Glimmer? Peeta? Anyone? Who should be the next united couple? Marvel and Glimmer or Gale and Madge? Eh we'll see.**

**For those who might be confused,**

_**Group 1-Shelter is in a cave**_

**Finnick, Katniss, Cato, Marvel, Thresh. No Rue, Im Sowwie )':**

_**Group 2-Shelter is under a hut**_

**Madge, Glimmer, Peeta, Clove**

_**Group 3-Shelter is unknown**_

**Gale, Cashmere, Gloss, Annie **

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. c: **

**Please review darlings for the next chapter. **

**-I**


End file.
